particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Katarina Riemann
Katarina Riemann is a Conservative Politician in Dorvik who is the current leader of the Conservative and Reformist Alliance, she has been a member of the State Council since November 4309. Biography Riemann was born in the city of Ransestadt in Dorvan. She grew up in a predominantly lower income area, where families in relative poverty was 35%. She attended a mixed-sex state secondary school alongside her two brothers, before she went on to serve in the military reserves. After leaving the military, she founded a construction company which later expanded, now with 21 sites across the isles of Dorvan. She is considered to be a successful entrepreneur with her companies net turnover at 17million employing over 2000 people. Political career Riemann was elected to the state council in November 4309, the second election after the Conservatives were re-founded. She regularly spoke on issues concerning poverty and unemployment, and the failure of the government to tackle such issues. Defence brief In December 4314 after the general election that resulted in a net gain for the party, Riemann was promoted to the post of defence spokesman. She played a prominent role within the party leadership. When in 4315 the KRA joined government, Riemann was tipped to get a cabinet post however was unsuccessful in her bid. She continued to serve as defence spokesperson until July 4317 when alongside Alexandra Neumann resigned from their positions in protest of Frank-Sigmar Landsberg who was seen as a main cause of failure in coalition negotiations after the May 4317 elections. Opposition leader Riemann was elected as leader of the Conservatives after a ballot among members, subsequent to the disastrous election results of 4321. In her victory speech she announced her priority was to "unite the party and the country in these times of division and despair." Finance Secretary Katarina was appointed as Finance Secretary after she successfully led coalition talks on behalf of her party with the Democratic Socialist Union and One Dorvik. Riemann was one of four Conservatives appointed, alongside Murdo Hössler as Transport Secretary, Hanns Keilbrine as Secretary of State for Science and Technology and Alexandra Neumann, the new Food and Agriculture secretary, a demotion from her previous position as Justic Secretary. She announced she would be "ruthless in tackling key issues affecting the Dorvish people." Riemann was successful in passing a budget and income tax proposal in the first six months. She said in a DNS interview, that she was "unafraid of reviewing tax on the wealthly," and that she "did not shy away from a challenge" later to joke "why do you think I sought leadership of the Conservatives." Presidential term Riemann was elected with the support of the Unsere Party in 4327, in her victory speech she declared her victory as the peoples' victory. In her first presidential address, broadcasted nationally via the Dorvish News Service, she made clear her dedication to social reform and her opposition to the hypocrisy of the far-right. Katarina Riemann came under criticism from the Communist Party, who backed the minority government between the Conservatives and Unsere, when the Conservatives unveiled a set of new legislation viewed as radical by the left. In a statement, she said she did not approve of all the legislation however concluded it was the responsibility of the parliamentary party. She failed to win re-election as President in 4331. Deputy chancellor Riemann became deputy chancellor after forming a coalition with the Bright Alliance and national socialists. Although criticised by both her party and some members of the public, she claimed that the Conservatives would be a moderate force in government, "fighting in the national interest." She failed to form a coalition after the 4333 election, and subsequently returned to the opposition benches. Category:Dorvish people